A new vampire
by vete
Summary: Xander has changed! Transformed by mages into a new kind of vampire during his road trip. What will happen when he gets back to Sunnydale?
1. Chapter 1

He could not believe it, how had this happened? Xander held his hand in the sun light and felt stinging sensation from the sun. It was not right, the memories of how he had become a vampire but at least he was not a soul less demon and he had a heart beat even if it only beat a few times a minute.

Xander could still feel the chains around his wrists where had been chained to an alter and it had not been a pleasant experiences for him. He shuddered at the pain he had felt during that ceremony that had turned him in to a vampire and the ecstasy of the blood from those mages that had preformed the ritual that had turned him when he had gotten lose and feed on them.

He took his hand from the light and sat back down on his bed in his hotel room in Oxnard. What were the odds that he would run in to a group of mages that would preform a ritual on him and turn him to a sort of vampire? It was one of the things he had left Sunnydale for to get a vacation from. Vampires, Werewolfs and Demons was just a few of the things he wanted a break from during his cross country road trip after the showdown with Mayor Wilkins.

Xander took of his shirt and pants and walked in to the bathroom, he looked him self in the mirror, at least he still had a reflection and that was good. His body had changed a bit during his metamorphism from human to a vampire, one of the things that had change was the body fat or the lack of it. He didn´t have an uns of it on his body and his muscles had become more defined and bulked up some not much but due to his lack of body fat it made a big difference.

Kidnapped on his first day here in Oxnard when his engine had fallen out and since he had escaped and killed the mages that had done this to him he had gotten a job at a strip club, first as a bartender but then when one of the male dancers during ladies nights broke his ankle Marie the owner and manger of the club had asked Xander for a favor and so he had ended up as a dancer. It had been nerve wrecking for him at first but once had been on the stage and started to move to the music he had lost himself in the beat and become totally different person one that was confident and going by the screams from the ladies sexy as hell. It had felt very good to be wanted like that something Xander only felt when the animal attraction to Cordelia during the first few weeks of their relationship but ever since that first night he had danced Marie had made him a regular dancer during ladies nights which paid better and the tip was great.

Xander stepped out from the shower he had just taken and dried him self off, there had been a many changes for him but one of the biggest was his fashion sense had been altered. His Hawaiian shirts had been discarded and replaced by Egyptian cotton shirts that felt great against his body. Xanders senses were of the charts, smell, taste, sight, hearing and touch was amplified to such levels that he could hear things from hundreds of yards away, he could see the individual hairs on a fly from twenty yards away, his taste and smell and touch was amplified a few hundred if not thousand of times. Pleasure and pain both of them where both so much more then they had been but lucky for him Xanders mind had all so change to cope with his enhanced senses. He was a lot stronger and faster then had been before, he was about as strong and as fast as a master vampire.

There was one thing that freaked Xander out and that was when his eyes changed to blood red instead of his normal brown color. It usually happened when he was hungry or when he got angry but one thing Xander thanked god for was that his face didn´t get those ugly ass ridges on his forehead like normal vampires did. He could retract his fangs so that he looked normal but one thing was for sure was that he felt nothing like normal. He wondered what the gang would say, would Buffy try to stake him? What would Giles say? And what would Willow do? Would they except him or would the shun him as the were doing before graduation and he had only been back in the group because he had knowledge about explosives since he was possessed by a soldier on Halloween.

Grinding him self at the pole, hearing the screams and wails from the women that were looking at his number. The club was packed to the brink with women, Xander was very flattered that so many women had come to see him. Maybe it was because this was his last night here that had made the flock here.

"You go baby!" Screamed on of the woman when Xander went down in a split. He could feel them pawing grabbing him when they slid down bills in his black tong. The music slowed down and then died as did his dancing.

"That ladies was Xanders last number here and we are going to miss him aren´t we ladies" The room exploded with cheers and wishes of an encore. Xander gave a bow as he picked up the last bill from the stage as he stepped back stage.

It had been a long night but it had been very fun, he had danced three times on stage and each time it had driven the room wild. He placed the money he earned in his bag before he wiped him self off the oils that he had on his body.

"Great show Alex!" Said a tall muscular guy. Xander gave him a big smile.

"Thanks it felt pretty good out their"

"I bet! The ladies went wild every time you got on the stage" Xander laughed they had been very wild tonight.

"That they were Greg. That they were but since it was my last night here I didn´t mind that much"

"With the money they were throwing at you I wouldn´t have minded that either" A hint of jealousy was in Greg's voice. Xander just shrugged and dressed himself.

"God luck" Xander said as he walked up the stairs to Marie's office. He knocked on the door.

"It´s open!" A husky female voice yelled. Xander opened it and there behind a big mahogany desk sat Marie. Long black silky hair, beautiful pare shaped face with blood red lips and green eyes that were to die for, she was in good shape and it showed in her toned body in that tight fitting red dress that made her a wet dream even though she was in her late forties.

"Hey boss!" Xander greeted Marie as he closed the door and sat down. She gave him a big beautiful smile.

"Xander great show! I don´t think we ever had such a turn out before" She said happily.

"Thanks! I think Greg was a little jealous"

"I think all the guys were jealous of you even most of the girls. You were driving the room wild every time you went up on the stage and the women that you had one one sessions with were almost comatosed" Xander gave her a shy smile and blushed at the praise from his boss. While he danced he kind of lost him self to the music and became a bolder more confident but after the music ended he was not as confident or as bold.

"It was fun!" Xander said and Marie chuckled as she opened up a drawer in her desk and pulled out a envelope and handed it over to Xander.

"Here! Your last pay check" Marie said with a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Thanks Marie!" Xander said her name for the first time since started to work her, he had used to call her boss but now that he no longer working for her he could call her by her name. Marie´s eyes sparkled and big smile was on her lips, they had gotten along great and Xander had been help Marie out when ever he could and needed which Marie appreciated immensely.

"You have been a great help her. Helping me and the girls and guys out when every you could" She sighed "You have become such a big part of our little family here and I want you to know that if you ever need anything big or small you can come to me Alexander" He could hear that she was serious and honest and heartfelt. It made his hart warm that she felt that way about him. Marie stood up and Xander did the same and they hugged.

"Thank you Marie. You are the best boss ever!" He was really going to miss her and the others well most of them anyway. Their embrace ended and they smiled at each other both of them remembering his time here at club Mystic.

"Well I better be of I got a long drive a head of me!" He told her.

"You drive safe and don´t be a strange. You got my mail and phone number" Xander nodded.

"Good! Then I will be expecting letters and phone calls from you hear that young man!" Marie said in her mothering tone. Xander laughed.

"Of course I will!" They gave each other a quick hug.

"Goodbye Marie! You take care of your self. No more smoking!" He said and left.

"Bye Alexander. Drive safe"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own Buffy or any other characters affiliated with the show.

**A/N:** If you are going to read this there will be grammatical, spelling and perhaps missing words here and there. This is due to me have dyslexia and English is not my native language so you have been warned.

**Chapter – Two**

Welcome to Sunnydale the sign said as he drove past it. Xander had been driving all night and was beat and all he wanted was go to bed and sleep. His beat up old car that he had bought during his stay in Oxnard for a few hundred bucks it had been a bargen and with the help of Marie and her husband well mostly Marie´s husband Ben had help him fix it up so it wouldn´t break down for a while.

His parents house was still standing their, he gave a big sigh and walked in as quietly as possible to not to wake up his parents from their binge drinking. They weren´t good parents all they cared about was the next welfare check so they could buy more booze to get drunk. He made his way down to the basement were he had placed his stuff before he went of on his road trip.

Xander took of his cloth and crawled under the covers and feel asleep.

He woke up startled hearing voices yelling above him, it took him a few moments before he realized were he was before he recognized his parents voices. They were going at it as usual it was like nothing had changed since his left. He looked at his wrist watch four hours of sleep well judging from past experiences Xander knew that he was not going to get any more sleep while his parents were arguing so he might as well get up.

Xander made his way up the stairs and when he enter the kitchen he saw both of his parents yelling at each other.

"Hi mom, dad!" They both turned around both of them had shocked looks on their faces. Well guessing that it would be a shock seeing him with only his boxers and a towel in his hand was not covering up his body.

"I am taking a shower" He told them with their mouth hanging open as he made his way to the shower.

Ten minutes later he had showered and dried him self of. He could hear during his shower his parents talking about him, to say the least that they were shocked to see him.

"So what´s up?" He asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Boy if your are going to live here we are expecting rent. 200 a month!" Tony said with glee in his eyes. Xander just shook his head, that was way to much but nothing he hadn´t expected but since he was only planning on staying for a week max here he didn´t argue.

"Fine!" Xander said and made his way down stairs to put some cloths on.

His trip to the store was uneventful, he picked up a few thing that he would need if he wanted to look for a new job a find a new place to live. Well their were many places that he could shack up in like crypts and stuff but he really didn´t want to become one of those cliches and living in a crypt was for the vampires that he hated ever since brother all but in blood Jessie had been drained by Angels sire Darla. That is why he disliked Angel so much because he blamed him from those very cryptic remarks about the harvest. All he had to do was say, there is this big bad vamp that going to go off killing people in a few days instead of lurking in the shadows and brooding of something he had done his past.

Xander flipped through the paper and circled a few possible jobs and a few apartment listings and some of them he could go and see to day buy he was guessing that most of the apartments he could afford was so so.

After an after noon apartment hunting finding shit hole after shit hole he was a little down but worst come to worst he would rather take a shit hole then continue staying with his drunken parent.

Evening came and Xander thought that he should at least visit Buffy and Willow first to see fist off if the could tell that he no longer was human but a vampire, if they could he would tell them everything but if the couldn´t he would hold of for now until he could come up with something. He still was not comfortable about what had happened to him and drinking blood from a person was not something he liked to do, well that was a lie he loved it so much it scared him there for so he convinced himself that he didn´t like it.

Xander saw Buffy walking with her shoulders hunched down, her hole body screamed I am depressed, unsure and thousand other things.

"Hey Buffy!" He said. She whirled around fast almost slamming her fist in Xanders face if he hadn´t jumped back.

"Jesus Buffy are you trying to kill me!" He said with a smile on his face. When Buffy recognized the voice she was shocked to say the least. The man before her was hot like the sun, she could see the well toned muscles under his tight t-shirt.

Xander waved his hand in front of her face, "You in their Buff?" She blinked a few times and started to blush.

"Oh my god Xander is that really you. You look so h.. fit" Buffy changed her words at the last instant. She couldn´t believe it she almost called her best friend hot but he was very drool worthy with his muscular arms that where tight in that t-shirt and his pecks Oh my god she wanted to run her hands all over them.

Xander smiled, he liked the effect his new body had on Buffy. It was nice that she was now the one that was flustered instead of him.

"Thanks! I have been working out a bit" He told her and it was true he had been working out to get in better shape for his dancing.

"It shows!" She said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"So how is collage life treating you?" He asked her.

"Fine" She said her shoulders slumping a bit.

"What´s wrong?"

"It´s just it so strange. I don´t think I can do this!" Xander hugged her.

"Of course you can your Buffy! You can do anything you set your mind to!" He told her.

"But I got my as kicked by a vampire named Sunday and she stole my stuff!" Xander gave her a reassuring smile.

"Can´t be that bad you are still here aren´t you! Buffy you took down the Master and the Mayor so I don´t think a vampire named Sunday can pose much of a trouble to you when you are focused. I get it you are a little scared with this hole collage thing but I know you can do this because to me Buffy you are my Hero!" He told. Buffy smiled brightly when he told her that he thought of her as his hero.

"So what do you say we go and kick some vampire as and get your stuff back!"

"Okay! I am going to kick Sundays ass" She said determined.

"That's the spirit" Said Xander as they walked off.

It was an abandoned house near the collage that the vampires had decided to nest in. Buffy took the led and Xander followed her closely, they could hear the vampires talking as the snuck their way inside. Xander had his stake ready as Buffy stormed in to the room were the vampires were.

"Well look at this! It´s the slayer back for another butt kicking!" Said the blond vampire that Xander assumed to be Sunday.

"And look she brought a friend. Well boys looks like we got take out!" Sunday said and laughed when Xander came in behind Buffy. There were only three vampires but the thing that worried Xander was how he was going to fake being worse then he was at fighting. He was going to have to pull his punches if he didn´t want to tell Buffy what he now was since she seemed not to have noticed even doe she had giving him a few looks while the walked over here.

"That´s the best you could come up with! Why is it vampires always crack a bad joke before the go puff!" Buffy said mockingly.

"Take them!" Sunday yelled and the two other vampires charged at them. Buffy ducked when vampire swung at her and took out her stake and stabbed the vampire in the chest and minion crumbled to dust.

"You bitch!" Sunday screamed and slammed her fist in Buffy´s face making her stumble back a few steps before recovering ducking under Sundays next swing.

At the same time Xander was literally playing with the vampire minion that had attacked him. He ducked and side stepping the young vampires punches and kicks. Seeing as the vampire was not as fast or a very good fighter, when the vampire tripped over something that lay on the floor Xander took the opportunity to plunge the stake through the vampires hart. Looking over he saw Buffy fighting and making bad puns at Sunday the vampire how by the looks of it was getting more frustrated and angry the longer they were fighting.

"Stop moving!" Sunday yelled with Buffy laughing when she heard what Sunday yelled at hear.

"Okay!" Buffy said and stopped but Sunday didn´t and ran her self into the stake that Buffy was holding in front of her. Sunday look shocked as she looked down at the stake that now was inbeded in her chest going true her hart.

"But its..." Was all she said before Sunday crumbled to dust.

"Way to go Buffy!" Xander said smiling at Buffy.

"She was not so tough" Buffy stated.

"Of course she wasn´t. You only had other things on your mind before!"

"Let´s grab your stuff Buffy and then head out for some ice cream!"

Xander woke up the next day feeling really good until he heard his parents yelling at each other up stairs. Still yesterday had been a good day for him, meeting Buffy and even though she had looked at him funny a few times like she was picking something up on her slaydar but she hadn´t said anything. Both of them had fun killing Sunday and her minions and after taking her stuff back to her dorm room they went out for ice-cream and talked mostly about Buffy and how she felt about going to collage. He had dodged a few questions about his road trip, not laying to her out right but more keeping a few things secret so that she wouldn´t freak.

Xander showered and dressed took a few bites of a sandwich before he head out to go job hunting. He was hungry and not normal food kind of hungry but mouth watering for the sweet taste of blood hungry but Xander suppressed it but he new that he would have to feed tonight so that his eyes wouldn´t change. Xander was thankful for not have to feed every day, he could go a few days with out feeding even if it was not the best feeling in the world he could mange it but after a few days the craving, the need became to much and he had to feed.

Xander had spent the afternoon job hunting but since he was not to keen to flip burgers his possibility's were few. He had gone to a few stores and local supermarkets to apply for job openings that they may have but so far there had been no takers. He was sitting and drinking a blue slushy mostly because he was thirsty but even tho it didn´t really help against his thirst it helped easy some of the need to feed. He walked down towards the collage when he saw a sign I the window.

_Help Wanted! _

It was a local pub that probably had a lot of business of collage kids that went there to chill back with a beer. Xander walked in and looked around and it seamed like a nice place not shabby at all, a little rustic but it was nice. There were a few people sitting drinking and eating Xander notated as he walked up to the bar.

"Excuse me! Do you know were the owner of this bar is?" He asked the bartender, an older round man looked up from were he was polishing a glass.

"I am the owner. What do you want!" He asked. The bartered/owner didn´t look very happy and it looked like he didn´t like Xander at all. Xander had smile on his lips even if it was fake.

"I saw your wanted sign in the window and was hoping that I could apply!" He said to the bartender and the demeanor in the bartender/owner changed. Now he didn´t look like he wanted to pummel Xander but more of an appraising look.

"You now anything about a tending a bar?" The owner asked.

"I was a bartender for a while during the summer in Oxnard so I know my way around a bar!" Xander said honestly which made the owner smile a bit.

"That´s good then. I will give you a test run tonight and if you mange to not make a complete idiot out of your self then I will hire you!" For the first time the smile on Xanders lips was not fake.

"Great so when should I start?" He asked the owner.

"Come back around 6 and I will show the ropes. What´s your name by the way?" The owner asked Xander.

"Xander Harris!" He said and held out his hand.

"Tom Murray!" The owner said and they shook hands.

"Then I will be back at six a clock!" Xander said and made his way out from the pub. The owner just nodded and went back to what ever he was doing before Xander came in. Xander look at his wrist watch an noted that the time was 12:44 so just about five hours he would have to be back and start working.

Xander closed the door and locked it, he let out a soft sigh now that the last of the costumers or condescending assholes. It had taken much of his will power to not slam his fist in to the male aspect of the clientele since they were the worst. He couldn´t believe that they thought just because they were in collage that the were better then people that didn´t and worked for a living but then again most of them had the maturity of a five year old. Xander smiled when he thought what would happen if they had brought that attitude to Mystic in Oxnard, they would be out of there faster then their head could spin. He wondered how Tom could put up with it for all these years without snapping and going on a killing spree on campus.

They had just finished up cleaning when Tom said.

"You got the job kid!" Xander smiled.

"Really thanks. So whats my salary going to be?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

"Well since I know you got the skills to work in a bar I am going to pay you 10 bucks an hour!" Tom said. Xander nodded, it wasn´t much he had made far more working at Mystic but then again he had been one of the more popular dancers there and most of what he had made was from tips.

"Sounds fair. So when do I come in tomorrow?" He asked Tom.

"Well since it´s Monday tomorrow so we open at four so be here before then so we can fill out some paper work and what not!" Tom told him.

"Okay, anything else you need me for?" Xander asked.

"No you can take off and I will see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Xander said and left.

He was about half way to his parents house when he heard a scream, Xander took of with the speed of a master vampire towards the sound of the screams. It didn´t take long for him to get there, two woman were running through the graveyard with four demonic vampires on their tales. Xander broke of a piece of a branch from a near by tree, he looked at it and winched it would be very crude but it would do the work.

"Hey ass-wipes!" He yelled at the vampires. They had caught up to woman and were about to feed on them when he had yelled, they looked up and growled at him.

"What do we have here and other blood bag just ready for the taking!" Said the leader of the group. Xander laughed most of demonic vampires were idiots.

"Future pile of dust!" Xander said mockingly.

"What?" The leader said confused.

"I thought we were making up nicknames for each other!" He said with a smile. The lead vampire looked annoyed.

"Get him!" He told the others and they charged at him. Xander slammed his crude stake in the first vampires chest how exploded in to dust and moved out of the way when the other to vampires came charging at him. Both of them looked a little shocked when they saw their buddy turn to dust but then it was to late for Xander moved with the speed of a master vampire and slammed the crude wooden stake in both of their chest and was already on his way for the lead vampire as the two minions turned to dust. The lead vampire growled when he saw his buddy's turn to dust and dropped the woman who had already fainted. 

"You are going to pay for that human!" The vampire spat in anger and jumped at Xander slamming him to the ground. This vampire most be a few decades older then the others because to Xander he felt more powerful not a great deal but more so then his former buddy´s.

"Why don´t you make me!" Xander said as he rolled back and landed on his feet. The vampire swung his fist at Xander who ducked and slammed him with an uppercut right in his chin lifting the vampire of the ground and sailing through the air, landing on his back right on a headstone. Xander follow the vampires trajectory jumped along side the vampire and stuck the stake in the vampires chest before it even hit the headstone and as soon as the vampire hit it exploded in a could of dust.

He went over to the two women, one of them were still conses but she looked very shocked at what she had seen not unlike he had looked when he found out about the nightlife here in Sunnydale.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as he bent down and looked over her friend how didn´t seem to have anything life threatening injures only a few scrapes and bruises from the rough handling of the demonic vampires.

"Um.." was all she mange to say. Xander gave her his famous lopsided smile to reassure her that he didn´t mean her any harm.

"Are you okay?" He asked again and this time she nodded.

"Good. Lucky for you guys I was in the neighborhood!" He said.

"So what your name love?" Xander asked.

"Me.. M.. Me..lissa!" She stammered out.

"Well Melissa your friend here is okay. She just fainted! Can´t really blame her for that!" He said still smiling at her. Xanders blood pumping in his veins and his hunger making it self known again as he was talking to her. He needed to feed.

"What were those!" Melissa asked with fear lased in her voice.

"Demonic vampires" Melissa´s eyes widen even more as she heard what he said.

"What!" She squeaked.

"Demonic vampires, soulless creatures that stalk the night preying on people!"

"Vampires" She whispered.

"Yup!" Melissa looked confused and scared and very appetizing. He could hear her heart beat.

DadumDadumDadumDadum, Beating fast in hear chest. It every ounce of his will to not sink his fangs in to her neck and drink but that will power was fading fast.

"Vampire are real" Melissa said to her self. It was world shattering, who could believe that vampires be real and the world not know it. She had seen the evidence for her self when the man had saved her and Sarah taking out four vampires by plunging a stick in to their chest making them crumble to dust. Her heart was still racing from everything she had been through.

"Yes they are!" Xander said and reached out with his hand.

"Here let me help you up!" He knew that he was tempting fate by touching her but he wanted it so much. Melissa took his hand and Xander help her up pulling her towards him and she lost her balance and tripped right in to him. She looked up at him from his chest smiling weakly.

"Sorry about that" She said trying to step back but Xander held her tightly lost in the need to feed. His eyes turned red and fangs extended from his upper jaw as he looked down on Melissa feeling her warm body pressed up against him, hearing her heart rate speed up as she saw his eyes.

"Oh my god! You are an vampire!" She screamed shocked.

"I am sorry!" Was all Xander said as he bit down on her neck. Ecstasy, pure and utterly ecstasy was cursing through his body as he drank from Melissa, the only thing that existed was him and her there was nothing else.

"OH GOD YES!" Melissa moaned as he drank from her, one of the things that made him different from the demonic vampires was that he could make his bit feel good and erotic. Xander felt her tremble as wave after wave of pleasure cursing through her body as he drank from her.

"It feeeeels sssoo gggoood...!" She said moaning. Her arms now holding down his head against her neck whiles Xanders arms were snaked around her waist holding her tight against him.

It felt like an eternity for them both of them but it had only been a few moments when Xander stopped drinking from his neck, careful not to go overboard and draining her dry. They were both panting and shaking with pleasure as they held each other, he was hyper aware of her body up against him and it made him want her. His pants feeling very tight at the moment and her supple breast pressed up against him and her panting in his ear was making it impossible for him to focus on anything else besides her.

"I am sorry!" He said out of breath taking a step back from her. Shame filled him as he saw a few droops of blood trickling down her neck from his bit mark.

"Don´t be. That! was amazing" Melissa looked at him with a lustful eyes. Xander gave her a weak smile at least she wasn´t looking at him as he was a monster something he now was.

"We better get you and your friend home!" Xander said after a few moments of gathering his thoughts. Melissa looked over at her friend Sarah laying on the ground still passed out.

"She okay right?" She asked concern about her friend.

"Yeah! She just fainted. Nothing to worry about, she will probably wake up tomorrow thinking this all was a dream!" He told her. Xander was pretty sure that would happen since he first became aware of vampires and demons the number of people he had help Buffy save about 99% of them had forgotten or repressed what had happened or they thought that it was common robbery usually by a gang on PCP was the police favorite explanation.

Xander walked over and picked up the girl with his vampire strength he could flip a small car over so one girl was no problem for him.

"Where does your friend live?" He asked her.

"Uhm.. she was going to stay over at my place!"

"Okay, you lead the way!" He said to her.

It took about ten minutes until the came to an apartment building, they hadn´t spoken to each other during their walk over mostly due to Xander feeling embarrassed and a shamed about biting Melissa. They walked up the stairs to the third floor and Melissa fiddle with her keys for a moment before unlocking the door. Xander walked in uninvited and placed Melissa´s friend on her couch while he took a look around and it was a nice place with a warm feel to it.

Melissa closed the door and walked over to the couch looking down at her friend checking to see if she was okay and it looked like she was sleeping.

"Thank you for helping us tonight! From those things" Melissa said.

"Uhm.. Your welcome" He paused for a second "I better head home" He said finally and walked over to the door only to be stopped by Melissa as she grabbed his arm.

"Please stay awhile!" She said quietly, Xander hesitated at the door.

"I don´t think I should considering what I did to you!" He said shameful. Melissa´s hand coming up to her neck where Xander had bitten her, closing her eyes an shuddered as she remembered the pleasure from it.

"You didn´t do anything wrong" She told him.

"Of course I did. I drank your blood I just a fucking vampire!" He almost yelled. Melissa taking a few steps back when she heard him saying that he was a vampire.

"You don´t look like them!" She said softly. Xanders anger flared when she compared him to them.

"I am nothing like those demons. They are soulless monsters that kill without remorse!"

"I believe you" Melissa said to him. Xander looked in to hear eyes and was surprised that he saw warm caring look she was giving him.

"Why are you nice to me after I force my self on you?" Xander closed his eyes not wanting to look at her because he didn´t deserve her kindness after what he had done.

"What you did! It was mind numbing. I never felt so good in my hole life! And yes you may have forced it at first but I didn´t mind at all in fact I want you to do it again" She said walking up to him pressing her body against him. Xander shuddered when he felt her supple breast once again pressed against his body tempting him to ravish her.

"I can´t!" It was barley a whisper.

"Please! I will do anything. Please bit me! I want you to do it. Please I will do anything!" She said and grabbed his arm dragging him with her to her bedroom. Xanders will was none existing at the moment as he was dragged to Melissa's bedroom, he couldn´t believe it she didn´t even know his name and her she was dragging him to her bedroom after he had forced him self on her. Melissa pushed opened up the bedroom and pushed Xander inside down on to the bed as she kicked the door shut.

**A/N: **I think I did okay with this chapter nothing to fancy. I tried to write a sex scene here at the end but it didn´t work out at all felt forced so I cut it out completely. Xander does not really know what powers he posses right other then the obvious physical changes. So what´s next well finding Xander a place to live is one thing I have wondered about and if you have any thought ideas where he should live it would be great if you suggest them when you review.

Until next time


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters they are the property of their respective owners.**

Chapter 3 Beta

His eyelids fluttering, Xander woke up slowly, a big smile plastered on his face. Warmth and a sense of peace encompassed him; he felt comfortable for the first in what felt like years. Lying there, he looked down and saw a woman lying by his side with her arms draped across his chest. _Who could this be?_ He wondered for a moment before last night's events streamed through his mind.

He didn't feel guilty about biting her, quite the opposite really, he felt whole. Last night, the act of drinking her blood, changed him. He had finally accepted that he needed to drink blood in order to survive; that it didn't make him evil so long as he didn't kill his 'victims'. Xander had never allowed himself\f to feed like he had with Melissa. He had taken quite a bit of blood from her; so much that she would have needed a transfusion if he hadn't shared some of his own blood with her. Xander didn't understand how he knew it, but the necessary acts flowed from him instinctively during their passionate embrace.

It was strange. He could feel her, not just lying against him, but also a faint echo of her in his mind. It gave him a sense of calm, cementing the rightness of what he had done with her, what they had done together. Xander liked it and definitely didn't mind having a woman sleeping draped against him. It was something he had hoped for after his first time with Faith, but Faith was never the type to cuddle.

"Morning," Melissa said sleepily as she kissed Xander's chest.

"Hey beautiful," Xander replied, scooping her up and planting a long kiss on her lips, causing Melissa to squeal in delight. She lay on top of him, staring into his eyes as she caressed his cheek.

"Why do I feel so good?" She asked.

"Might be because of all the sex we had a few hours ago beautiful," he laughed, grinning at her. Melissa shook her head.

"That's not it," she told him as she rolled off to the side.

Melissa stood up and started moving around the room, flexing her arms and legs, bending backward and forwards sinuously, like a cat.

"I don't have any pain!" She exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Huh?" Xander scooted to the side of the bed, sitting up as Melissa did a pirouette by the door.

"I was in a car crash a few years ago. I injured both my back and my neck but the pain is gone now!"

Xander smiled at the sight of Melissa dancing around the room, radiating joy. Somehow, she had been healed. It had to have been the blood he fed to her after he had taken hers. Looking closely at her, he noticed that her necks were clean of his mark. Xander realized that his blood must have healing properties when consumed by others. _That could really come in handy,_ he thought to himself.

It must have occurred to Melissa that he was the cause of her miraculous recovery, because she pounced on him suddenly, pinning him to the bed, and gave him a kiss that scorched his insides. He was quick to respond but before they could start anything serious the door opened and there was a shocked gasp.

"Oh my! Sorry!"

The person retreated hastily, leaving so rapidly the door slammed shut.

"Maybe we should get some clothes on."

Melissa nodded and made her way to the closet. Xander got out of the bed and scanned the room for his clothes. He couldn't recall where they were, the previous night was frenzied as they tore the clothes off of each other. He found almost all of his things; his left sock was nowhere to be found.

He pulled on his outfit and quietly snuck behind Melissa as she dressed. He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her neck and making her giggle.

"Thanks for last night Melissa," Xander thanked her with all of the gratitude he could muster. She had done so much for him, even though she didn't realize. She had helped him accept himself and what he was; a totally new kind of vampire, one who would be able to fight the evils of this world and of others.

"It's me who should ne thanking you Alex." She replied, turning in his arms and kissing him passionately. Xander smiled, remembering that he hadn't told her his name until after the nights 'activities' and they were about to fall asleep.

"Morning Sarah!"

"Good morning Melissa," Sarah replied with a coy smile.

"Hi," Xander said, greeting Sarah.

"Hello. I'm Sarah. Who might you be?" Sarah asked as Melissa and Xander sat down at the table.

"I'm Alex."

"Nice to meet you Alex."

"You okay Sarah?" Melissa asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"You fainted, last night when we were mugged. Don't you remember?"

Sarah frowned as she tried to remember.

"No…wait! We were mugged?" She yelled.

"Almost mugged. Alex here chased them off." She kissed Xander on his cheek.

"Really?" Sarah's frown deepened as she tried to bring back the memories but it blurred, liked a hole in her mind. "I don't seem to remember."

"It's okay honey. You fainted, you must have blocked it out, that's all," Melissa comforted Sarah with a soft tone.

"Oh," Sarah said, blushing wildly.

"So, who's up for some breakfast at Pancake Town?" Xander asked. Both women lit up and nodded enthusiastically.

"Give us a few minutes to get ready and we'll go," Melissa stated, motioning Sarah into the bathroom.

Half an hour later, they all sat down at Pancake Town, eating pancakes like there was no tomorrow. Xander and Sarah stared at Melissa as she wolfed down her fourth helping of pancakes, practically inhaling them. She looked up and saw them watching her.

"What?" She asked with a piece of pancake still in her mouth.

"Damn girl, you can eat. What did he do to you last night?"

Sarah's question made Xander blush, and caused laughter in both herself and Melissa.

"Awww…sweetie," Melissa teased, and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Xander flushed even deeper, the blush creeping up his face. _Feeding might not be the best idea if this is what's going to happen,_ he thought, cursing himself for getting flustered. He had heard far worse stripping at Mystic but it had been different, he had been different while he was dancing. He had become a different person, more confident and in control, of himself and those around him. Xander wished he could be more like that all the time.

After Melissa had finished eating, they decided to leave. Xander headed home after a few words, and kisses, from Melissa. She had given him her number and threatened to eviscerate him if he didn't call her soon. He told her he would call as soon as he managed to get a place of his own and promised to call her on Sunday if he didn't find a place in time.

Xander could hear them fighting from the porch. _Do they ever stop? _He shook his head and opened the door.

"Where have you been boy?" Tony Harris yelled at him.

"Out."

"Don't you take that tone with us Alexander," his mother, Sheila Harris, yelled. Xander just looked at them, knowing that they both just wanted someone to blame for their misery and used him as a convenient scapegoat.

"Well?" Mrs. Harris asked.

"Well what?"

SMACK. His cheek burned with the imprint of his mother's hand.

"Don't you mouth off to me!"

He tried not to react but it was harder now that he had the power to stop them.

"So where were you?" Sheila Harris demanded.

"With friends."

Xander tried hard not to let his anger get the better of him. If there was one thing he knew, it was that he never wanted to become his parents; he had worked very hard to not become them.

"Out with your slut friends again. Fucking homo. How could you be such a useless waste of space? You will never amount to anything and I don't want any of your slutty friends in this house! You hear me boy!" Tony spat in Xander's face.

"Why would I bring them here to meet you? I would never want to inflict you on my friends."

Xander spoke before he could think and he paid for it. Tony's face flushed in anger and he shoved Xander into the wall, slamming his fist in his gut. Xander gasped for air as he slid down the wall, holding his stomach.

"You better learn your place boy, before I beat the shit out of you," Tony said, standing over his son with a smug look on his face.

"And I want the rent for this month today. I won't support a useless, good for nothing fag in my house. You hear that, I want the money by the end of the day or you can just find another place to live!" He proceeded to crash on the couch, flipping through the channels until he found a sports game.

Xander watched his mother walk into the kitchen and come back with a beer, handing it to her husband. Self-preservation was a strong motivator. He knew that Tony beat his mother and he had tried to stop it. He stopped trying once his mother joined Tony against him; she had chosen his side and not just because he would have hit her.

Xander picked himself off the floor and rubbed his aching stomach as he walked down into the basement. He hated how cowardly he was for refusing to stand up to his parents.

"Damnit!" He yelled, kicking a cardboard box out of his way.

"That's it, I've had it."

Xander grabbed one of his duffel bags and threw his clothes into it. He had filled two duffels and three suitcases with his clothes, photos, and other important things he treasured. He was sure anything he left behind would be burned or sold by his parents so he packed it all. In the end, it wasn't much but he didn't care, it was the memories he treasured, not things.

Xander walked up the stairs and towards the door but, before he could walk out unnoticed, Tony yelled.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

Xander stopped and turned his head. "Leaving!"

He continued out the door. He was halfway to his car when Tony came storming outside the front door.

"You dare walk out on me while I'm talking to you boy! I am going to teach you not to walk out on me!" Tony bellowed at him.

Xander, already steamed about earlier, turned around and faced his father with two suitcases in his hand.

"What could you possibly teach me?' Xander sneered derisively.

"How to take a beating!"

"Thanks, but I already learned that from you, you drunk fuck!"

Tony paused; he couldn't remember the last time his faggot son stood up to him but that wasn't going to stop him now.

"You mouthing off to me faggot?" He snarled and swung his fist. Xander raised his left arm and blocked the blow with the suitcase while swinging the suitcase in his right hand at Tony's head. It connected with a satisfying thump and Tony was knocked off his feet.

"Fuck you, you drunken bastard. You think you're better than me! You're pathetic." Xander yelled at his father, finally getting everything off his chest.

"You're the fucking waste of space! You can't even hold a job you stupid fuck!"

He looked up and saw his mother standing halfway behind the door, hiding like she did most of the time.

"You two deserve each other," he spat. "But I'm not going to stay here and put up with your shit anymore!"

Xander stormed to his car, threw all of his bags in the back, and drove off, not looking back at his parents' shocked faces.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for they wait I have been sick so haven´t been writing. But now thanks to Acheron Blake who has decided to help me and has become beta for this story so a big thanks to Acheron Blake!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don´t own Buffy or any other characters affiliated with the show.

**A/N**: My beta reader has gone underground for some reason so I haven´t been able to contact him. This means that this chapter has not been beta read and that means their probably will be a few mistakes.

**Chapter four**

The day that had started out so good but had turned bad with a capital B, Fuck! Why was his parents such assholes. Why couldn´t they been like Giles or Joyce but no he had be stuck with a pair of drunk bastards that cared more about where the next drink was coming from then they did their son. Xander sighed, he should be use to it by now but in the back of his mind he kept hope that they would turn out to be good and maybe love him. Maybe it was to stupid but he had really hoped that they would be different when he got back from his vacation but it had been the same as always with the yelling, drinking and hitting.

Xander spent the day walking around thinking about the past and what crappy parents he had, he smiled slightly as he remembered the first day he meet Willow his best friend in the world.

_*Flashback*_

They sat in groups of five around small round tables while they were drawing. It was the third day of kindergarten for Alexander and so far he liked it even if there were a couple of dodo heads that had pick on him. But Alexander liked it here with all the toys and he had even found a friend called Jesse who liked the same things as he did. Right now he was drawing a green tiger chasing Skeletor away from He-man that was holding his sword up. Alexander looked at the picture with a frown there was something missing but then he smiled. Yellow he needed yellow as the lighting hit the sword so that He-man could get bigger. Alexander her muffled cry from his left, he turned and looked at the red haired girl that was looking at her had with tear filled eyes. Alexander peeked over her shoulder and saw a yellow crayon broken in half in her hand. She seamed to be really upset about the crayon and with a lopsided grin he tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around with tears in her eyes as he held up yellow crayon.

"Here!" he said and gave her his yellow crayon with a smile on his lips.

"Really!" The girl snuffled. Alexander nodded making the red-headed girl smile. She gave him the two broken half of her yellow crayon.

"Thank you!" She said sniffling and wiped her nose with her arm.

"Wats your name?" he asked. (A/N What´s = Wats)

"Willow" She said shyly.

"Alexander! Nice to meet you!" Making Willow blush.

*End Flashback*

He really loved that girl and he hoped that even if he had changed into something very much like a vampire that he could still count on her friendship as he had for all these years especially when it had gotten bad at home he had snuck out of the house and came over to Willows where had slept when he was smaller but he had stopped doing that when he became a teenager. Xander had parked his car at the pub he now worked at and walked around, what he really wanted was to take on a couple of vamps to get out his frustration on even if he really didn´t know how to fight that well. That was something he would need to take care of even if he was stronger and faster he need some training if he was going to have a good chance of surviving and be able to help but so far he had a few remnant of the soldier from Halloween not much but a few thing had stuck but most of it had faded away with time.

"Howhaveyoubeen?Ihavemissedyousomuch!" Xander bad mood vanished as he heard his best friend speak a mile a minute. He turned around and hugged her breathing in her sent, he felt the tension in his shoulders ease up as held Willow tightly against his chest. He heard some muffled sounds as Willow tried to speak he putter her down, he could see that she was slightly flushed.

"Hi Willow! It´s great to see you and I haven´t been back that long a day or two and I been okay. Missed you too man it is lucky that I am expert in Willow speak or I wouldn´t have gotten that at all!" Xander said grinning making Willow blush slightly as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Ah-ow!" Xander said rubbing his arm milking it for all it was worth.

"You doffus I didn´t hit you that hard. No slayer strength here!" Willow held up her arm. Xander laughed.

"It is good to see you Willow. Just what I need!" He said smiling at her.

"What´s wrong?" Xander cringed, he knew that he would be no match for Willows resolved face and talking about what happened between his parents and him was not something he wanted to do.

"I meet Buffy yesterday and she had some trouble with a vamp and this hole collage thing!" He said quickly trying to change the subject so he wouldn´t have to answer that question at least for right now.

"What!" Willow squeaked.

"I am guessing she is a bit overwhelmed with this hole collage thing!" He saw that Willow started to worry.

"Hey now, no need to worry Wills! Xandman was there to bring her out of her funk. But I guessing that she would love it if you would visit her. I think she could use some Willow time" Xander said with a big smile and hugging her. Willow looked up smiling then she hear the big clock dong.

"Oh gush I am late! I got to run Xander. Call me!" She said running of. He smiled sadly as he saw her running with her book bag over her shoulder through the courtyard. It was good to see her yet it didn´t quell his fears about what would happen when she would find out but hopefully she would able to except him.

0o0o0o0

His shift at the bar had been slow and painful with a bunch of assholes that thought just because he was working in a bar and they were in collage he was below them and if he hadn´t worked at Mystic in Oxnard he would have probably tried to deck them and lost him his job but during his time at Mystic he had learned not to let it get to him but even he had a limit, Xander was just glad that he had made it through the shift without punching the lights out of the collage snob.

"Alright there kid?" Tom asked.

"Just glad I don´t have to listen to them anymore!" He said and motioned at the group of guy that were leaving. Tom frowned.

"A bunch of snobs are what they are. Thinking they are better then us just because we work for a living!" Tom snarled angrily making smile. Then it wasn´t just him that had a problem with those SOBs.

"I hear you. But they are paying costumers!" Xander said making Tom grunt as they continued cleaning up but he could tell that Tom really didn´t like collage kids especially that group that according to Tom attended this bar frequently.

It took an hour to clean up, Xander sighed as he went out the back and walked to were he had parked his car. Taking of his shirt and putting on an other before he headed out to find some vamps, he really need to work of some energy and frustration after the day he had had.

Xander had filled out the paper work and everything for his employment at the bar and Tom was an okay boss not to demanding but no slush either and the pay was okay but nothing worth wild but it would do until he found something better and face the facts he really needed the money now that he was homeless. He had decided during the day that he was going to sleep in his car tonight even though it was a risk being Sunnydale and all.

Xander made his way to one of the many graveyards in Sunnydale, he had been to every graveyard in Sunnydale one time or another with Buffy when she went patrolling so he knew the layouts pretty well. He smiled grimly hoping to find a vamp or two to take out his anger upon and since they where vampires he didn´t have to feel bad because they were evil and had no souls.

He kept to the shadows as much as possible to give him an element of surprise something that he knew Buffy wouldn´t do. She usually just walked the graveyard and since she is a petite blond hot girl the vampires couldn´t resister her or it was something of the slayer essences that attracted them to her during her patrols of the graveyards.

It didn´t take long before he the ground started to move on one of the graves, he looked at the grave stone.

_Adam Greenhorn_

_Born 1980-08-24_

_Died 1999-09-12_

_Beloved Son and Brother_

Xander sighed when he looked at the gravestone it was sad but that person who had died wasn´t there any more it was just a soulless beast that would kill and enjoy it if it wasn´t stopped. The grass started to buckle and he saw tips of fingers digging there way up through the ground, first it was only the fingertips, then the finger, then the vampires hole hand came up soon followed by the other one. It wouldn´t take long now that the vampire had his hands above ground, it needed only to pull it´s self free but Xander knew that it could be tricky because fledgling waking up in a tight space underground not knowing where there where or how they got there.

He stood in the shadow of a tree as he watched the fledgling vampire dig its way up through the grave, it only took about 30 seconds before it had made it´s way out of the ground a little slow so it must have gotten snagged on some roots in as it dug it´s way up. Xander gripped one of his stakes tight as he waited to see if the fledglings master would show up. The masters didn´t always show up after they had turned someone only if they were to become a child so to speak a vampire that held more value to a master then an ordinary minions other wise the fledgling made it´s way to its sire. When nobody showed Xander stepped away from the tree so that he was visible. The fledgling saw him a gave a feral smile and it´s faced morphed from human looking into its demonic featured with ridges around its nose, eyes and forehead. Xander just smiled back and pocked the stack in his jacket and charged the vampire, he didn´t want it to end to quickly and one vampire a fledgling at that he could handle with out a problem with his new speed and strength. The fledgling rushed him, Xander knew it was coming and slammed his fist in it´s face hearing the crunch as his fist broke the fledglings nose sending it flying into a gravestone.

"Arrrgh!" Screamed the vampire and gripped it´s nose.

"You fucking asshole you broke my nose! You are going to pay for son of a bitch!" The vampire yelled looking murderous with its beady yellow eyes snarling as it launched its self at him tackling Xander to ground. The fall knocked the wind out of him for a second, Xander felt the breath on his neck. Panicking he pushed with everything he had and launching the vampire off him throwing it through the air. Xander came to his feet as soon as he had pushed the fledgling of him and he didn´t wait for the vampire to recover. He ran towards the fledgling that was on the ground on all fours, Xander launched a kick right at its face as he had done when he played soccer when he was younger. The kick connected with an audible crunch sending the fledgling it to a tree, with out stopping Xander launched another kick at the fledgling hitting him in the stomach.

Xander didn´t care any more he was so riled up and taking out all of his frustrations out on the vampire how could do nothing but take the beating. Xander was punching and kicking like a mad man not realizing that the new born vampire had stopped moving as punches and kicks where raining down upon it. With on last punch the fledgling crumbled to dust from the excessive beating it had taken, Xander was breathing hard with bloodstained slightly swollen hands.

He sat their on the ground pinkish tiers rolling down his cheek, it had been a long time since Xander had cried not since Angelus had put Willow in the hospital had he cried but now his life had changed so much that he wasn´t really sure what was going to happen. He was scared of what he was and how the gang would react to his condition but he was also angry at his parents, himself for letting this happen to him and the world. He need to talk to somebody but he was afraid of what would happen if he did, he knew that his friendship would change if he talked to Willow and since that hole debacle with Spike they had been drifting apart but he wanted and needed his best friend right now.

Taking a deep breath and wiping his cheek he stood up making up his mind, he was going to tell Willow what had happened to him and he was going to do it right now.

* * *

**A/N**: Some of you may have noticed other might not but here in this chapter I have put in something that have been bothering me since the end of the first season of Buffy The Vampire Slayer and that is when Angel tell Xander that he has no breath. In this chapter I wrote that he felt the fledglings breath on his neck, I don´t know if you should take that literal or is it more of a description of feeling that the vampire was close to sink his fangs in his neck. But the thing that bugs me is that if they have no breath the how the fuck does a vampire speak or smoke if they are not able to breathe maybe some of my reader have answer for this.

Well I hope that you like the chapter it took a while to write had to rewrite a few time before inspiration hit me in the noggin.

Thanks for all your reviews they give me the motivation I need to keep writing.


End file.
